Humpty Dumpty
by Dorothia
Summary: What happens when everything is whisked away from you, too quickly for you to be able to do anything about it? Amu, a 17 year old loses everything she ever cared for only to find out the one responsible was the last person she could ever think of. Join Amu on her quest to fulfill her vendetta and learn about things she could only dream existed! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The sun shone brightly that day, I remember it as if it was yesterday, Ms. Yaya had woken me up earlier than usual on the King's command. Her constant chatter, which usually irked me beyond words, was actually tolerable that day. Ms. Yaya is…or should I say was…my maid. I've known her ever since I was just a young sprout. Oh how I wish I could change how that day went, everything would be different! Everything would have been the same….

"Oh! Princess it is time to awaken! Look! The sun is shining for your awaken!" Ms. Yaya rummaged through Amu's closet for a set of new clothes. Ms. Yaya had shoulder length blondish brown hair that she always kept in pigtails. Her hair was curly so her pigtails looked like little seashells. Her eyes were a bright brown, her eyes were naturally big so when she widened them it looked too strange for Amu to not chuckle. Ms. Yaya's attire was the same every day, a white corsage with a azure blue vest. Her skirt went down almost to her ankles, the color matched the vest with white frills that circled the waist and extended down. Ms. Yaya's hair was decorated with a maid bow on each pigtail, the color was also azure. All maids were dressed in their owner's favorite color; Amu's was azure blue so she had to wear it. Ms. Yaya never complained about it so Amu assumed she either like the color or…..No, Ms. Yaya would never complain even if she was wearing the last color her father wore when he died.

This household's maid system was unlike any other house; your own designated maid did basically everything for you. Woke you up, fixed your bed, washed you, clothed you, put your food on the table. Amu had two maids, her two best friends in the house.

The young princess frowned, waking up in the morning was not her favorite thing to do. Oh what she would do just to awaken in the late afternoons instead of the early mornings! Oh what she would do!

Amu yawned, rubbed her eyes and moved her sheets away. She swung her legs off the bed a little too forcefully which resulted in her losing her balance and landing on her bottom. Amu hissed as the cold started seeping through her nightgown, as if it knew, the sun shone brightly through the window and seemed to warm up the room. A slight smile appeared on her lips, it wasn't until Ms. Yaya waved her hand in front of Amu's face that she realized that her maid had been talking to her this entire time.

"Princess Amu! By Gods! Are you alright?" Ms. Yaya laid her hands on Amu's shoulders to help her stand. "We go through this every morning you know? Which reminds me that the other day…."

It was around this time that Amu usually paid attention to something else until Ms. Yaya finished chatting. Ms. Yaya was an interesting person, if only the chatter could lessen just a smidge…. Amu decided it was about time she paid attention to what her maid was talking about.

"Funny right? I never thought he would ever do that! Anyway, Princess please head to the bucket over there to get washed." Amu wasn't really in the mood to argue for once, she made her way towards the buckets. One was full of water while the other one was empty, after taking off her clothes Amu chose to sit in the empty one. She waited for Ms. Yaya to finish fixing up her bed, the young maid made her way towards Amu after she finished and picked up a small sized container filled with water.

The water hit her like a ton of bricks. One problem that came with the winter is the lack of warm sun to heat up the nearby river. Princess Amu shivered violently which caused the hairclip in the hair to fall off revealing her long bubble gum pink hair that naturally curled at the ends.

"Princess! Your hair has come off its bindings! Oh well, might as well wash it." And then came another ton of bricks. Amu inwardly cursed and wished for it to end already.

A full half an hour later, Amu was done while her mind kept thinking that the gods must be punishing her for something she might have done.

"Alright Princess go BANZAI!" Ms. Yaya lifted her arms up to show how it's done which really doesn't make sense. They both go through this every morning and yet she insists on showing Amu how it's done every time which leads her to one conclusion: She _**herself**_ enjoys doing it.

Reluctantly, Amu raises her arms towards the ceiling while Ms. Yaya puts each arm in its respective hole in the gown. The gown nicely flows down to Amu's knees; Ms. Yaya turns her around to tighten the gown. The corset port of it was so tight she wouldn't be surprised if she dropped dead from lack of air. This was a new type of dress made exclusively for her, untightened the article looked like a flimsy gown, easy to do everything in; if the gown is tightened then it looks like a breathtaking dress…..It's magic she tells you…magic.

Once Ms. Yaya finished her...magic, she set a large mirror in front of Amu so that she could appreciate her own looks. The gown was beige and clung to the right spots. There were frills on her shoulders; they extended down to her waist while maintaining their parallel positions. The dress, if even possible, seemed to be even tighter at her waist before completely releasing into the skirt part of the attire. The skirt was the only thing loose about the outfit; a few frills were located at the bottom of the skirt. Amu hadn't noticed when Ms. Yaya put matching shoes in her feet….The woman is magical.

Amu merely looked at her outfit before looking up at the mess of a hair; Ms. Yaya had probably forgotten all about the mess….again. Ms. Yaya looked at me expectantly, my right index finger pointed towards my hair and her wide eyes bulged. Amu wasn't sure why they hadn't just fallen out her sockets.

"Oh my! Princess how could I forget?!" Ms. Yaya's voice had shrieked which caused Amu to wince, her ears were sensitive. On her mind however, the princess wondered how she could _**not**_ forget. A slight smile appeared on her lips, Ms. Yaya would never change.

Grabbing a nearby brush, Ms. Yaya quickly went through my hair; she took out all the knots and used a pair of scissors to cut Amu's split ends….Not that she had any. Once she was finished, Ms. Yaya looked over at the clock and widened her eyes again. Amu managed to contain a laugh as Ms. Yaya shrieked again.

"OH DEAR! The king will not be pleased about this!" Quickly, Ms. Yaya looked around to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Once she deducted that there was nothing left to do, Ms. Yaya grabbed Amu's hand and led her out the door and down the hall. Footsteps clicked onto the surface of the marbled floors as the two made their way down the bedroom hallway into the dining room area. The two stopped in front of the door for a few moments so that Ms. Yaya could inspect Amu's attire once more, the princess wished she could tell her everything was alright and perfect but she remained silent. Ms. Yaya gave the princess a thumbs up before slowing opening the door to reveal her family.

King Hinamori sat at the very end of the unnecessary long dining room table. Queen Hinamori sat right next to him, her eyes were lovingly gazing at her husband as the two chattered about something that didn't concern Amu. Her younger sister, Princess Ami, sat on the left side of the table; the youngest princess was fidgeting in her seat probably due to the fact that she was hungry. Her lovely golden eyes finally landed on her older sister, she smiled brightly before jumping off her chair and onto her older sister lovingly. Princess Amu smiled slightly and patted Ami's head.

"Older sister! Did you rest well?" Amu nodded at her question. "Come eat with us!" Amu nodded again before making her way towards her parents, she bowed respectfully before making her way towards her seat.

"Ami! Do not leave the table without excusing yourself!" Queen Hinamori chastised her young child, her right hand entwined with King Hinamori's hand.

"Sorry mo-" King Hinamori lifted his left eyebrow expectantly, "ther" Ami finished slowly. It had been a habit to call her mother "mommy" however as she aged the privilege lessened. "It's just that older sister Amu finally made it here and I was happy…" Ami nudged her fingers together, she kept her head down as she made her way towards her respective chair.

Amu was hearing all of this as she made her way to the farthest seat away from the family. It wasn't until she arrived at her seat that she noticed there were no plates or utensils. Confused, Amu stared at the King.

"Amu." The king's voice seemed to echo throughout the dining room, "sit across from Ami for today."

Amu stopped staring and frowned at his order. Why? She never sat so close to her family, her respective spot was the farthest seat. Then a slight flash of anger appeared on her features before disappearing. She had stood right next to that seat to respectfully bow to them as a good morning greeting, why hadn't he said so then? Why let her walk all the way back to the far seat only to have her walk back to them? Princess Amu moved her hands behind her as she walked towards them to make sure they didn't see her fists clenched. To the King and Queen it seemed ladylike to walk like that, everyone is pleased.

Amu nodded slightly before sitting in the chair across from Ami, the King and Queen's eyes bored into Amu's head as she sat down. The princess scooted her chair forward and layed her hands on her lap awaiting breakfast. Almost as quickly as she had thought so, breakfast was set in front of her. French toast with eggs and bacon. A small container of what seemed like soup along with a glass of what seemed like orange juice. Amu nodded at Ms. Yaya for setting her food down which gained her a wide smile from the maid.

The family said their prayers before eating their meal, about 15 minutes in, King Hinamori cleared his throat. "Amu." The princess stopped in mid action to turn her head towards the King.. "You might have wondered why I asked you to sit across from Ami today." Aaaah, there it was. She knew there was a specific reason; Amu mentally slapped herself for thinking the King felt like being nice today. The princess simply lifted her eyebrows as if urging him to continue as she lowered her utensils.

The King cleared his throat again, "You have an errand to run for me and my wife. You and Ami are to travel to the downtown city and pick up a package."

Amu frowned slightly a little confused as to why he hadn't asked a maid to fulfill this task.

"You may take your respective maids, you two are ready to receive your family heirloom."

Ami's eyes brightened at the mention of her long awaited heirloom

Now it all made sense, no one other than the owner may touch his or her respective family heirloom. Amu nodded slightly, maintaining eye-contact with the King. Why did Amu herself have to go though….

The King's eyes diverted toward the wall clock, a young man walked in. He was fairly tall and completely dressed in black. Amu eyed him suspiciously before looking back at the King. The stranger whispered a few things which the King in return nodded to. The stranger then left afterwards, a few moments passed ,"You two are to leave immediately. A car is outside ready for you." Amu nodded and motioned for Ami to head out with her.

Once they arrived in the living room, Ami's voice cried out "KAIRI! WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE AND YOU NEED TO COME WITH ME!" Only a few moments passed before the young man appeared from the doorway.

"Princess Ami," His eyes bored into hers, "there is no need to scream. I can hear even the faintest whispers from you."

Ami shook excitedly "I'm so excited! Father is sending us for a package!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah an heirloom! I waited so long for this!"

"…"

The young man was much taller than Ami. He had short green hair that looked nicely combed, he wore glasses and his attire was entirely restricted. The young man was covered from the neck down. He wore a formal suit, Ami's favorite color was gold and so was Mr. Kairi's vest outline. His dark green eyes glanced over at Princess Amu before bowing then his attention focused solely on Ami.

Amu walked to the nearby table where two bells stood. She picked up the left one and rang it. Moments later, Ms. Yaya appeared.

"Princess Amu? You rang?" Amu resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Soon after, Amu rang the bell on the right. Nothing. She rang it again….Nothing. Amu frowned, her second maid usually responded before she even finished ringing it the first time. Amu rung one last time before the young maid appeared. Her long dark violet colored hair looked a little disheveled which was unusual. Her uniform was exactly like Yaya's except for the small flower that hung on her left shoulder.

"Nadeshiko! What's wrong with you?! You usually get here faster than that! Are you alright?!" Yaya's voice boomed throughout the dining room, I raised a finger to my lips for her to quiet down.

"Princess Amu" Is she sick? Amu made her way towards the young maid before resting her hand on her forehead.

"No Princess, I am not sick. Forgive my tardy, I was in the midst of cleaning up when you rang the bell. Forgive me." Nadeshiko bowed causing Amu to shake her head.

Ami's foot tapped on the marble floor, signaling for us to go. Once again, Amu resisted the urge to roll her eyes at Ami's impatience. Amu, Nadeshiko and Yaya along with Ami and Kairi made their way outside to the awaiting car.

The trip was rather long, Amu sat next to Nadeshiko and Ami while Kairi and Yaya sat on the opposite end due to lack of space. It took them a full 2 hours to reach their destination, all of them were exhausted by the time they got there due to the heat.

Everyone not including Kairi and Amu gasped at the sight that was awaiting them outside. This was a mansion! Probably even bigger than that, a young man stood by the gates.

"Welcome, Princess Ami and Princess Amu." The young man looked at Yaya when he mentioned my name.

Ami giggled at his mistake, "What are you talking about? This is Older Sister Amu." Her right hand motioned towards the pink haired Princess next to her.

"Oh! Forgive my mistake Princess." He bowed towards him, his dark blonde hair swayed forward. "My name is Tsukasa, owner of the building. I've been in charge of heirlooms for…" He eyed us carefully before finishing, "quite some time." Mr. Tsukasa flashed us a big smile before motioning for us to enter.

The gates seem to open by themselves, leaving the Hinamoris and their maids to enter the beautiful garden. By gods! This place was marvelous! The entire garden seemed to light up, the green grass looked well-kept along with the water fountains. There were flowers…well….everywhere! The colors made the grass look like a place of rainbows! Amu's eyes couldn't help but look everywhere, it wasn't until later that she noticed everyone else had already entered the garden and Mr. Tsukasa was staring at her.

Amu frowned before lifting her right eyebrow. Her eyes finally actually looked at him. He reminded her of someone familiar….except…older somehow. His dark blond hair was short though his bangs were pretty long extending past his chin. He was dressed in a white blouse and black pants.

"Princess Amu. Forgive my rudeness of early." Amu shrugged, dismissing it. "It's just that Yaya had the requirements needed to be a Hinamori. The blonde curls, the golden eyes meanwhile your hair is pink and your eyes are well….silver and gold mixed together."

Amu's eyes narrowed at the man, the reason for her hair and eye color were no mystery to the public. The King had made it quite obvious the reason behind them. Slight anger fluttered through her eyes before she made her way past him and towards the large double doors. The moment her hands made contact with the handle she felt a slight shock. Her eyes widened slightly, she opened the doors after deciding it was okay to just ignore what happened earlier. The moment Amu's foot landed on the carpet in front of her Amu stared at the ceiling in awe. The design was just fabulous. Was there anything wrong with this place?

Mr. Tsukasa hadn't wasted any time with conversation for which Amu was grateful, he opened a nearby cabinet after punching a few numbers.

"Ami, you have a microphone key chain. Your voice is truly wonderful so I am not surprised that your heirloom is this." In his hand was a golden keychain, the microphone looked a little unusual, there was a diamond shaped button on its side. Amu could tell that Princess Ami restrained from pushing the little button. While Ami continued gawking at her heirloom, Mr. Tsukasa stared at Amu before pulling out another box.

Amu frowned again, why is there a heirloom for her? Amu always assumed she wouldn't have any. Suddenly, the Princess stared at the lock in Mr. Tsukasa's hand. It was a strange looking lock, there was a 4 leaf clover….No, 4 hearts were attached at the ends to shape a 4 leaf clover.

"This…is the Humpty Lock. A special item, it's yours." He dropped the lock in Amu's outstretched hands.

Amu stared at the lock, it was obviously closed and yet there was no key. Didn't these things usually come in pairs?

Mr. Tsukasa noticed her looking at the keyhole. "Oh yes! There is indeed a key for it. The Dumpty Key is not in my possession however I do know who owns it. The owner is Tsu-"

"Older Sister! My heirloom is wonderful look!" Ami hurried over to Amu, accidently tripping on the rug. Her outstretched arms pushed Amu back as a loud BANG! Sounded throughout the area. A gunshot!

Amu clung to a nearby couch for protection. 3 more shots were fired, one landed close to the Princess. Were they targeting her? Then came the silence.

A loud thud then followed, something wet touched Amu's hand on the ground. Her eyes widened as she stared at the scarlet liquid on her hand. The Princess panicked, has she been shot? No, she would have felt pain. Then whose blood was it?

She looked around the couch to see Ami, lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Amu froze, this had to be a dream. Quickly and not even thinking about the danger, she rushed towards Princess Ami's side. Amu clutched Ami's hand, no response. She shook her, still nothing. Her left hand brushed Ami's left cheek, she usually leaned into her hand in response…nothing.

Her eyes fluttered open, "Big sister? It hurts…" Tears were streaming down her cheeks, Amu's heart seemed to fling forward. Something wet descended her cheeks….Tears. Amu was actually crying after so long. "Hey Onee-san?" Amu's heart lurched forward now, it had been so long since she's called her that. "Onee-san? Where are you? It's all black."

Amu's throat closed, the tears were becoming waterfalls now. Amu's heart pounded in her chest, she opened her mouth to say something, anything! But nothing came out, for once she wished she wasn't mute! Amu tried everything, she tried shushing her to preserve her strength….anything.

Her small hands reach for her heirloom, the small microphone dangled in front of Amu's face. It's gold was mattered in blood, Ami's blood. Amu's heart pounded even harder, "Here I want you…" Ami took a breath, "to have it." A slight smile graced her lips. Amu's hands wrapped around her sister's, she shook her head.

Suddenly the hand went limp, Amu's heart sank. She shook Ami's body once again, for a response…something….ANYTHING!

Her little sister was gone. Never to return. She was so young, she was loved. Then the realization hit her, Ami was really dead! Memories of the two together flashed before her eyes, when she was just a baby, when she stuck to Amu like glue, when she picked out her first hairstyle, when she put them in ponytails to match her favorite singer. Her Ami was gone and there was nothing she could do. Nothing mattered afterwards, the only thing she cared about was Ami and her. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Why did this happen? Her fists clenched at her side, remember! The bullet….was meant…for her. It was all her fault, if only she had attempted to catch her then Ami wouldn't be dead. Dead? Ami was dead? One last look at her sister's face and Amu fell into a dark pit.

"AMI!" Amu screamed at the top of her lungs, she hadn't even noticed she spoke. The world was now broken, no way to fix it. Ami was the sunshine in the darkness in Amu's heart. "Ami! Please wake up! Please! I promise I'll bake you your favorite cookies, I'll do anything." Amu pleaded, tears streaming down her cheeks. The room was losing oxygen and fast, it hurt to do everything. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to talk.

Mr. Tsukasa had put a hand on her shoulder but Amu didn't notice. She didn't notice anything. "Ami!" She cried once more and hugged her little step-sister. Her sister's blood was now tainting Amu's beige dress. "Ami, Ami, Ami" Her hoarse voice repeated.

Then came the laughter….

"THAT'S what it took to get you speaking?" A female voice spoke behind her, she turned around to notice Nadeshiko with blades in her hands.

Amu's vision was clouded from the tears, it took a moment to see the blood dripping off the blades. Yaya and Kairi's bodies were also on the ground, blood was gushing on their necks. Amu slowly and emptily made her way towards them. "Yaya? Come on get up, who's going to wake me up in the morning?" Then Amu looked over at Kairi, "You two, you need to get up, who's going to wake Ami in the morning? You two were supposed to get married remember?" Anyone with proper vision could see that Yaya and Kairi were an item.

A foot connected with her left jaw, "Seriously? You're pathetic! They're dead!" Nadeshiko's voice sounded again.

Amu stared up at her in disbelief, "Nade…" Her voice muttered, "shiko?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot." She then cleared her throat, "There!" A male's voice then sounded, Amu looked around before noticing it was Nadeshiko that sounded like a male.

"Nadeshiko?" Amu asked again.

"No, I'm Nagihiko, her twin brother you fucking retard."

Amu frowned, she'd never heard of this man before. "H- H- ow"

"You saw me earlier this morning you know? Dressed in black and I talked to your father?"

Amu shivered slightly, the King was capable of a lot of things but not this….No…Not this….Could he?

"Yup! It's true." Nagihiko read the confusion and disbelief in her face. "The plan went haywire though, Ami wasn't supposed to push you out the way. Not sure how I'm going to explain this to him though."

Amu's eyes widened, tears were still streaming down her cheeks. Her heart started pounding, the Humpty Lock in her hand started beating the same beat.

"The King…" Amu blinked then cleared her throat, "asked you to kill them? Why?" Amu's voice shook, she couldn't believe her ears. First Ami, then Yaya, then Kairi?

"Well duh! We can't have people that care about you alive. Because well….Then they would come looking for you if you died or they would try to find out what happened. You know….Whatever."

I clenched my fists, the King? But Ami was their daughter! I looked back at Ami then at Yaya and Kairi. Amu grit her teeth, a wave of anger flashed through her. Something was happening, her blood was boiling and the key in her hand wouldn't stop pulsating. A flash of pain took over my body, what is this? Another gunshot sounded throughout the area, barely missing Nagihiko's head. The sound snapped me out of the pain somehow. My eyes diverted back to see Mr. Tsukasa holding a gun that had a line of smoke coming out the barrel, he's probably the one that shot the bullet.

Nagihiko clicked in tongue in disgust; Mr. Tsukasa intervening wasn't part of the plan. He can't just leave Amu alive, after all, he had told her everything thinking that he was going to kill her anyway. Another shot passed by followed by a loud grunt, blood seeped through Nagihiko's left arm.

"Damn you…" His voice croaked, he flashed a glare at Amu and pointed at her with his blade. As if a strong gust of air blew by, the blade charged towards Amu. Her life flashed before her eyes, a nearby window shattered and she was lifted in the air.

Amu stared at the young man standing before her, his dark blue eyes forced her to go in a trance. Her favorite color, azure blue, his hair also matched the color of his eyes. The young man was dressed in black, Amu didn't have time to process everything before she felt something dripping on the side of her head. Unconsciously, she touched it only to find out she had been hurt in the early attack.

"Fuck, I was a little too late."

"It's okay…." Mr. Tsukasa had made his way towards us.

Their words sounded like mumbles now, my vision was blurring. Did I hit my head that hard? I looked back at my friends then my sister, my little Ami. Amu had no idea when she made her way towards Ami, her hand entwined with her little hands; she wrapped the microphone keychain around her wrist before taking one last look at her sister. A single tear shed from her left eye before everything started turning black.

"Ami…My sweet….sweet….little….Ami."

Then everything turned black.

A/N

*Hides behind an unbreakable wall* Please don't hate me! I know Ami, Yaya and even Kairi were sweet and they shouldn't deserve to die but it was necessary for the plot! Sorry for all the Nagihiko fans out there, he's a bad boy in this one but who knows...Maybe he might transfer to the light? Tell me in the reviews if you want him to, I don't plan on it but you never know...

But anyway, now that that's over. Pleased to meet the Fanfiction community! I've actually been reading these things for years and this is my first story so far on here so tell me what you all thought in the reviews! *flies off with a superman pose*


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's the second chapter. Honestly, I'm a few chapters in advance since this story is flowing quite smoothly but I'll try to upload them at least once a week. I don't think it's been a week since I posted the last chapter though...Oh well! Better for you!

You might notice I decided to change the format of how I post stories. Thought it looked better this way, I'm too lazy to fix the first chapter though... T_T *sigh*

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara doesn't...belong...to...me... *goes to cry in a corner*

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

_The sun was nowhere in sight, clouds overshadowed the sky; a storm was brewing in the sky, lightning flashing every now and then_

"_Hey Older Sister! Come play with me!" Ami's sweet voice sung in the clearing._

"_Ami?!" Amu called out._

"_Um..Yes of course who else?" Her big smile warmed the Princess's heart._

"_I knew it was just a nightmare." My arms cradled the little girl in a warm hug. Tears started forming in my eyes. "My sweet sweet Ami."_

_Suddenly, the sky turned dark; rain drizzled before going in a full storm. Thunder crashed in the skies, I clutched onto Ami before hearing her whimper._

"_Older sister, why does it hurt so much?" Her soft voice was creaking, tears were streaming down her big cheeks. The ground was getting soaked, I looked down to see a pool of blood surrounding the two of us. Amu gasped and widened her eyes, it was happening all over again!_

"_No, no no no no, not again." Amu pleaded, "Ami? Sweetie?"_

"_Big sister? Why am I dying?"_

"_No! you're not dying, you're just a little hurt but we can pull through." Silence. "Ami? Sweetie?" Amu rubbed her cheeks expecting her to lean into it. _

_Suddenly her eyes darkened, as if she was angry. Was Ami angry?_

"_I hate you big sister! You were the one who was supposed to die! Why did I have to die?!" She cried and cried and I believed her. If only Amu had died in her stead then everything would have been alright, Ami would still be alive….She was so young, so full of life._

"_I know Ami, I'm so sorry." Amu cried as well, wishing she would be the one dead instead of sweet little Ami. "I'm so so so very sorry."_

_Suddenly, her body went limp. The rain seemed to cause her to drip away from me, her body seemed to break into droplets of water._

"_Wait! I'm not done yet! I want to be with her!" Amu screamed. Silence, nothing was there. No one, no Yaya, No Kairi and no Ami. Oh sweet little Ami._

"Ami!" Amu shrieked and jumped up from her nightmare. The Princess was gasping for air, her pink hair matted to her forehead thanks to the sweat. Fresh tears formed at the edge of her eyes, her hands clutched onto the sheets for dear life…..What life? She didn't even want it.

Amu's eyes scanned her surroundings, this wasn't her room….How did she get there?

'Where am I?'

Without warning, her head throbbed. Her hands flung onto her head, clutching onto her hair and possibly ripping a few strands off. Something hit the side of her face, she looked at her wrist to see Ami's keychain. Another wave of headache hit her, this time with much more sadness.

"Ami…" Her voice whimpered softly before hearing a soft click. Two people entered the room, Mr. Tsukasa and a stranger.

"Amu, you have awoken at last." Amu nodded slightly, eyeing the young man standing next to him. "I suggest you not move too much, your bandages might fall off."

Amu's hand reached up towards her head, she touched the bandages before feeling a wave of guilt. She wasn't the one that needed the bandage. Ami needed it a lot more than she did….Ami….

"This is Ikuto….Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Mr. Tsukasa motioned towards the blue haired young man who in turn nodded slightly with a slight…..was that a smirk?

The sheets fell off her chest revealing her own heirloom. The thing disgusted her, if only they hadn't gone to see these damn things. It made sense however, using the heirloom to kill Amu. Her eyes started watering again.

"Seriously? Could you stop it?" Amu gasped before looking at the young man standing by the door, alone; Mr. Tsukasa must have left without her noticing it.

"You're moping around is sad. I'm sure this…Ami would not want you to look like this."

Amu narrowed her eyes at him, what did he know about loss? How dare he? Subconsciously, she growled before gasping. Had she just growled at him? Like an animal? By gods!

"Don't worry 'bout it, you should start getting used to that." Amu frowned, getting used to what? Growling? Suddenly his expression looked disgusted, what could have caused that to happen. She hadn't even said anything.

Before she could ask him what he meant or question his expression, the door flew…No, slammed open. Whoever it was, Amu could clearly tell he, or in this case...she, had no manners.

"Ikuto!" The woman made sure to drag out the vowels in his name.

Amu's eyes raised to look at the stranger that waltzed in, she gasped. By gods! This woman was gorgeous from head to toe. She had long curly blonde hair which extended just above her waist, it was held up in two high ponytails. She was dressed in tight black clothing, her chest was exposed due to the 2nd unbuttoned button; the pants she wore were also tight, fitting her perfect curves. Her legs were pretty long and not to mention she wore stiletto high heels that were at least 4 inches. The woman's nails were painted a dark purple, her toenails were filed in a square shape while the nails on her hand were filed in a pointy shape. Strange….Most people usually stick to one shape.

It took a moment for Amu to realize that one, she had been staring and two, the young woman was glaring at her as she clung to Ikuto. Her expression had 'mine' written all over it, Amu scoffed slightly before looking away. Please, she could have him for all she cared. Romance was never a priority in her life.

"Utau." Mr. Tsukiyomi sounded a little frustrated, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting the man I loved in the whole world of course." Wait, so the two were already in a relationship? Then why suddenly make a deathly 'mine' declaration?

"That's gross, you're my sister. Incest isn't really my thing." Okay, that was definitely not what Amu was expecting.

"Come on, who isn't?"

"The correct question is who IS." Mr. Tsukiyomi untangled himself from her and finally turned his attention back to Amu who was gawking at Utau. Was she always so open about her…feelings?

"Anyway, Amu-"

Amu managed to cut him off in time, "Do not call me that, we are not friends. I refer to you as Mr. Tsukiyomi, I expect the same respect from you."

A long silence stretched in the room until Ikuto burst out laughing. He even exaggerated by throwing himself on the ground and to make matters worse, he started rolling around, his left hand was clutching onto his stomach like it hurt. The Princess felt her face getting hot, how dare her mock her?

Once he managed to catch a breath, he wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye as he opened his mouth to say something.

"I like you, I think we'll be great friends." Utau interrupted while flashing a bright smile towards Amu. Her left hand was extended Amu for a handshake.

Now the Princess was confused, this Utau fellow had been flashing her death glares and now she wanted to be friends? By reflex, Amu reached out and shook hands with her. With a flick of her hair, Utau left the room. Moments later, Ikuto burst out laughing again.

Bewildered, Amu started making her way towards the door. This young man was now beyond insulting. A hand grabbed onto her own to stop her from leaving, Amu turned around to glare at the young man.

"W- Wait." Mr. Tsukiyomi gasped, mind you, he still wasn't done laughing. "You seriously have no idea what just happened did you?" Amu frowned.

Ideas flashed through her mind, what happened with what? With Utau? With Mr. Tsukasa? With everything that happened yesterday? Amu suddenly felt like screaming at him, how would she be able to know all those things?

"Think about it for a moment."

Amu lifted an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I'm listening."

"She gave you, 'he's mine' death glares." Amu nodded.

"Then you claim to not even be friends with me." Amu nodded again.

"Then she decides that you two could be friends." Amu frowned again, this wasn't getting anywhere.

Mr. Tsukiyomi noticed this and chuckled again. Oh yes, this girl was certainly interesting.

"I don-"

"Of course you don't understand. I'll just make it short; she found out that you're not competition so she assumes that being friends with you will take your mind off of me."

Amu's eyes widened before she let out a long dragging "oh"

"So THAT'S why she agreed to shake hands and be friends." Amu smiled slightly as if the whole world made sense now.

Mr. Tsukiyomi stared at her for a long time in utter silence and shock. The young woman before him literally looked so relieved at the thought of understanding instead of the fact that Utau had just insulted her by not even considering her as competition. Ikuto opened his mouth to say something then closed it. Oh what the heck! What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Amu brushed a stray hair off of her shoulder and noticed Ami's heirloom again. Suddenly, the heirloom felt like shackles; the heirloom seemed to serve as a constant reminder of the guilt but more importantly, Ami's death. As if a light bulb shined, Amu decided it was about time she headed home. This matter needed to be settled at once.

"I thank you and Mr. Tsukasa for your hospitality." Amu bowed in respect. "I wish you all well." Her right hand reached for the knob on the door.

Ikuto reached over and snatched her hand away. "Where do you think you're going?"

"There is hardly any reason for that question, I am going home of course."

"Home? You don't have a home." Ikuto scoffed before realizing his word choice wasn't exactly the best.

"Whether I do or not is none of your concern, where I do or don't go also does not concern you. Now release me."

"No."

"Excuse me?" Disbelief filled her voice.

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "N. O." He spelled them out, "No."

"Bu-"

The door clicked open, cutting her off mid word, Mr. Tsukasa walked in the room after hearing all the shouting.

"Princess Amu." He bowed respectfully, "I would like you to at least spend the night here. It is well into the night and you need rest. I shall personally escort you to your home in the early morning hours."

Amu resisted the urge to shake her head, she wanted to leave immediately. Her eyes wandered towards the window, it really was completely dark outside. Reluctantly, she nodded. "And not an hour less."

"You have my word." Mr. Tsukasa motioned for Mr. Tsukiyomi to follow him out the door. The room went silent, making Amu a little edgy.

The Princess quickly retreated to the bed she was laying in just a few moments ago; she closed her eyes but couldn't get Ami's face out of her head. Ami's soft little curls, her chubby cheeks, the way her eyes light up when Amu comes into the conversation, the way her tiny hands held onto hers when she was a baby…..Ami, Ami, Ami, everything was all about her. Now even Ms. Yaya was dead, the one who had taken care of her, the one who had never judged her for being an illigemate child…..She was gone too. Happiness was stripped away from her and Kairi, the two were supposed to get married for god's sake!

Finally deciding that sleep was not going to be on her schedule for tonight, Amu decided to take a stroll around the once beautiful mansion. Now the mansion looked bland, black and white; Amu made her way to the living room, by the time she reached the door, she decided it would be best to turn around. The blood that had soaked the room could not have been cleaned that quickly, even if night had already fallen. Amu's eyes betrayed her and managed to glance in the living room, she gasped loudly and definitely not ladylike.

The blood, the bodies….Where did they go? Everything remained the same, it wasn't until she arrived at the spot where Ami died that Amu realized she even moved. Everything was the same. The carpet that Ami tripped on, the couch that had bullets embedded in it….The objects were both the same and different from before.

"Yes well what else was I supposed to do?" Amu almost shrieked before hiding behind the couch. The young Princess mentally sighed, why was she hiding in the first place?

She moved to get away from the blasted couch before hearing, "You were supposed to tell her the truth! Now you gave her a false sense of hope!" Amu froze, were they talking about her?

"The Princess clearly stated that she wanted to go home. Who am I to refuse her that right?"

"She doesn't have a home! She'll get killed on the spot!" Amu wondered who was speaking to Mr. Tsukasa. She couldn't recognize the voice so it definitely wasn't Mr. Tsukiyomi's.

"Whatever chance there may be of that occurring, the Princess wants to go there. The poin-"

"No you listen here, the real point is the bitch is going to get killed! Is that what you fucking want?!" The stranger seemed quiet for a minute before silently adding "Ikuto probably wants to kill you right now."

A silence. "Tsukiyomi-san has made it clear that he was displeased." Mr. Tsukasa replied.

The unknown man sighed then scoffed. "Whatever the case may be, I don't want her staying her. The girl is medicine for bad luck; she was only here for what….an hour and she managed to get 3 corpses on the ground. She'll probably come crawling back after she realizes what the King has in store for her, until then, just don't let her stay here. We don't want any more cadavers."

Mr. Tsukasa remained silent for what seemed like an eternity, Amu resisted the urge to roll her eyes; Mr. Tsukasa certainly would not agree with him, he didn't seem like the sort of person to reject someone safety. Despite not knowing him for that long, Amu knew for a fact that Mr. Tsukasa was a gentle person at soul.

"Fine." Amu's eyes widened, had she just heard right?

"Good, you're not the one that had to get rid of 3 bodies in one night." Amu heard footsteps then a long stretching silence. She had to get out of here, right here and right now.

The Princess waited until there was complete silence before slowly standing up. She took a few steps away from the couch, suddenly the house seemed filthy. Rubbing a bit of sweat off of her forehead, Amu made her way towards the main entrance. The Princess opened the door slowly and stepped out while quietly closing the door behind her.

Her eyes drifted upwards towards the beautiful full moon in the sky, there were an infinite amount of starts tonight. Maybe luck truly was on her side tonight, to have witnessed such a wonderful sight couldn't have just been mere luck. Suddenly emerged in her thoughts, Amu's eyes stared at the ground as she walked towards the main gate. The words exchanged between Mr. Tsukasa and the stranger were replaying in her head, was she really a medicine for bad luck? Sure she had caused the death of Yaya, Kairi and Ami however….Maybe it was true. Droplets of tears stained the ground as she walked, a shadow on the ground caught her attention. The stranger was leaning on the side of the gate's wall, not stopping, the Princess made her way for the exit. She didn't want whoever it was to notice she was crying, she used her bangs to hide her eyes as she started opening the gates.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ikuto's voice rang throughout the garden. Amu responded with silence.

Finally getting the gate open, the Princess felt a hand on her shoulder; Amu quickly slapped his hand way with such force that Ikuto stumbled back a little, he managed to hit his head on the wall behind him. Ikuto growled slightly, "Hey what the hell's your probl-" The rest was forgotten once he stared at her face, tears were streaming but that's not what caught his attention. The eyes that she was staring at him with were truly frightening, her eyes were filled with such hate that she looked as if her hands were aching to choke him.

Amu truly hated him, not him in particular but everyone in this mansion. Mr. Tsukasa, that stranger, Utau and Ikuto. She hated them all! Deciding to take advantage of his frozen state, Amu ran off towards the woods….Towards the Hinamori Palace….The stranger was right about one thing, Amu truly had no home. She was a alone and for once in her life, she made peace with it.

AT TSUKASA'S MANSION

The stranger from earlier laid on the other side of the room, blood dripping down his nose and his lip was split. Quickly, he spit some of the blood in his mouth….Probably from a broken tooth.

"What the hell did I do?!" He screamed and was reacquainted with Ikuto's fist, knocking another tooth in the process.

"I don't know yet, but you did something. She was upset." Another meeting occurred between Ikuto's fist and the man's face.

"Then what the fuck are you beating me up for?! I never even met her!"

"There's no one else here other than me, Tsukasa and you. I'm sure it wasn't me or Tsukasa so that leaves you." The young man managed to dodge one of Ikuto's punches by rolling to the side. He quickly stood up and used the nearby couch as a shield.

"Like I said man! She never met me; she was probably upset about something else."

Ikuto growled and started advancing towards him, Amu's perfume wafted through his nostrils. "Were you in this living room a couple of hours ago?"

"Yeah? Talking to Tsukasa about not letting her stay." Ikuto growled again, this time with more menace. "Whoa, wait! Come on! She caused 3 bodies in an hour, I didn't want another body!"

Ikuto kicked the couch, causing the young man to stumbles backwards. Ikuto straddled him in a heartbeat and readied his fist for another punch.

"She heard you!" He hissed, his voice full of venom. "She was here, probably hiding…."

"She was probably angrier at the fact that buddy boy over there agreed to not letting her stay."

Ikuto's eyes widened at Tsukasa, the young man's face reacquainted with Ikuto's face one more time before he stood up.

"I swear Kukai, we may be best friends but if anything happens to her….I'll rip your heart out and feed it to the pigeons." And with that, Ikuto exited the mansion and made his way towards the Hinamori palace.

Kukai spit out another broken tooth and stared back at Tsukasa with a WTF look, he only managed to get a shrug in return; Tsukasa had a strange gleam in his eyes which caused Kukai's jaw to snap open.

"Holy shit! You knew?!" Tsukasa's silence was all he needed as an answer. "Why the fuck didn't you say anything?!"

Tsukasa merely shrugged once more before exiting the room with a knowing smile, leaving Kukai in the living room with another WTF look.

BACK TO THE HINAMORI PALACE

Amu reached home not too long after, she hadn't even made it past the front gate when tiny red lights aimed at several parts of her body. Rifle aims. The front door opened with a large slam, revealing the Queen and standing proudly beside him, the King.

"King Hinamori." Amu spat, her silver gold eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

* * *

A/N

Well I don't think I need to say that the characters in this story are extremely OOC. I know...Shun me. My dark and twisted sense of humor thought it would be nice if Kukai was vulgar and stuff. Makes him look hot...Hot...Hotzzzz *Drools*

Anyway! Let me know what you think in the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Who's excited?! *cricket sounds* Okay then, I guess it's just me then, that's fine! *Cries in a corner* In any case, things are starting to heat up a little, sizzling maybe? Might get a bit of Amuto fluff next chapter, nothing TOO dramatic.

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara belongs to me! *gets shot* I-I mean Peach Pit *Dies*

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Previously on Humpty Dumpty**

"**She heard you!"**

"**She caused 3 bodies in an hour, I didn't want another body!"**

"**I swear Kukai, we may be best friends but if anything happens to her….I'll rip your heart out and feed it to the pigeons."**

"**King Hinamori." Amu spat, her silver gold eyes narrowed in pure hatred.**

Amu stood up straight in front of the King, despite the several dozen rifles aimed at her body, her emotions were calm. A wave of fury flashed through her eyes before they settled on the confused look on her mother. Does she not know?

"Dearest Father, why have you ordered these men to aim at me so?" Amu asked, feigning ignorance.

"Murderers and liars have no right to address me as Father." He replied, his arm wrapped around the Queen's waist protectively. Amu frowned, the Queen looked genuinely upset.

"Liars? What have I lied about?"

"Your voice, you look as though you have talked your entire life."

Amu frowned, clenching her teeth. "My voice returned the moment I held my sweet little Ami in my arms. When her body was dripping with blood, when she smiled at me and when she breathed her last breath. " After a moment she finally realized what else he had called her "Murderers? Wha-"

"Ah, I see. Now you implicate that Ami's death was not caused by you. Of course, you would lie about killing her." Amu opened her mouth before getting cut off by the King. "Do not deny your actions! I received report from one of my workers that you killed Ami, her butler Kairi and your own two maids Nadeshiko and Yaya."

Amu's world started shattering once again, he was accusing her of murder? "Your workers? Don't you mean the assassins that you hired to kill me?" My gaze then shifted towards the Queen, she actually flinched which caused my heart to give a painful squeeze. "Go on, ask him Mothe-"

"Do not speak to her! Ami was the only one with the right to call her as such." The King pushed the Queen behind him, as if to protect her.

Amu's eyes widened, the way this was progressing, there was no way for her to win. Fresh tears shed from the corner of her eyes, this wasn't how it was supposed to be. The Queen was meant to believe her and make the assassins turn their aim towards the King. Was that too much wishful thinking?

"I did not kill her! Assassins did, this young man Nagihiko killed Yaya and Kairi and possibly Nadeshiko. It wasn't me!" Amu screamed, her eyes never leaving the Queen's. Her entire life, the Queen was also there for her at times. She wasn't crude and horrible like the King, why wasn't she believing her?

"The heirloom on your wrist proves otherwise." The King countered.

Amu's eyes widened, she'd forgotten all about the microphone bracelet that belonged to Ami. She lifted her arm to reveal the tiny heirloom before hearing a sob coming from the Queen. In a matter of seconds, the Queen advanced towards Amu and stopped a few centimeters in front of her. Her long gown gleamed underneath the moonlight; her long light brown hair flowed with the northern winds. Her slender fingers wrapped around Amu's arm, she yanked on Ami's bracelet while maintaining eye-contact with Amu.

"You're pathetic!" She spat. "Did you want her bracelet that badly?" A loud SNAP! echoed throughout the garden leaving Amu to stroke her bruised cheek, her eyes glistening from unshed tears as she stared at the person who was once a mother figure in her life. Never in her life had the Queen raised a hand towards her, oh Ami, see what your death is capable of?

Suddenly everything made sense; the bullet could have shot Amu the moment she stepped inside the room. There were plenty of windows; the one that was safe was Ami. She hadn't been standing next to the window, the moment she revealed herself happened to be when she pushed Amu out the way. Amu's eyes widened at the thought of what the King had done, it wasn't true was it? Not even the King could have possibly been capable of such heinous acts….Right?

"You thought death was too good of a punishment for me…." The ex-Princess muttered. "Instead, killing Ami would give you an excuse to give me a life-sentence in jail or maybe worse." Amu didn't miss the slight smirk that played on the King's lips.

"You bastard! How could you?! Ami was just a little girl, so full of life, barely into this world." Amu screamed at him, her tears now coming in streams. It's as if her whole world was shattering all over again. The pain in her chest was horrible, the pounding of her heart…..It's as if it wanted to jump out of her ribcage. Amu grunted slightly before falling to the ground while clutching onto her chest. What was going on? Was she having a heart attack?

Amu heard a few clings, several grenade looking objects were thrown onto the ground. The objects released waves after waves of smoke. Arms wrapped around Amu's waist, pulling her out of the Hinamori palace's garden and out the gates. Gunshots were fired, Amu felt a slice on her left arm and soon after another shot sliced the same area causing the wound to bleed out even more. She ignored the pain however and then heard a grunt from her rescuer. Could she really call this person that?

Her mind decided to reel in on what had just happened. The King would pay dearly for this, oh yes he would. Even if Amu had to hunt him down from every corner of the earth she would. Ami, Kukai, Yaya and Nadeshiko's deaths would be avenged and no one would take the luxury from her. First thing's first, the killers themselves would pay, leaving the King defenseless.

Amu finally realized that she was still being carried away. Was it even possible for someone to run this fast? It felt like an eternity, the two finally managed to stop at an empty subway.

Amu's eyes looked up to find Ikuto, quickly she flimsily got away from his embrace. It wasn't until now that she realized that Ami's bracelet was gone. The Queen must have snatched it while she was still stunned from that slap. Her left hand reached over to the bruised cheek and rubbed it. Amu hadn't even noticed her left arm bleeding.

"I have to go back! Ami's bracelet." The young woman passed by Ikuto but was wrenched back by Ikuto's arm. Oh yes, now she felt the pain in her left arm. It burned and stung, emotional pain was worse than physical pain however.

"I don't think so. You're going to get killed." He said matter-of-factly.

"Let me go!" Amu tried to yank her hand away from him but with no avail. In fact he hadn't even budged. "It doesn't matter if I die or not!"

Something- or someone, crashed onto her lips. Amu hadn't registered what happened until she felt it moving on her lips. Her eyes widened as she stared into the azure colored eyes that were inches from hers. He was kissing her! Once her brain decided it was time to start working again, she set her palms on his chest and started pushing him away. His right arm wrapped around her waist while the other held a deathly grip on her neck to stop her from squirming around. His tongue nipped at her bottom lip causing her to gasp which was all he needed to slip his tongue in and explore her mouth. Amu's tongue unconsciously matched Ikuto's movements, leaving the two battling inside Amu's mouth. Amu's mouth was then filled with her and Ikuto's saliva, by reflex she swallowed it along with the chalky substance Ikuto put inside her mouth.

The young man stepped back, leaving Amu gasping for air. Her cheeks blushed as she stared at the line of drool that connected the two. Overflowing with embarrassment, she pushed him away from her but the world was spinning. There were two sets of just about everything in this subway, 2 railings, 2 Ikuto faces, 2 benches, 2 trains that were approaching their station. A set of arms wrapped around her for support, Ikuto's eyes stared into hers.

"W…Wh- What did you…." Her words slurred and her eyes suddenly felt heavy. A wave of darkness started spreading from the bottom of her vision, working its way upwards.

Ikuto's mouth moved, as if he was saying something. Amu wasn't sure if it was because of the drug he had given her, or if it was because of the loud train that blew past them, whatever the case may be, she hadn't heard a single word he had said.

* * *

Eyelids fluttered open before closing again. Her head bobbed to the sides in slow motion as she began waking up. Amu's eyes fluttered open once more; she repeatedly blinked to wipe away the confusion in her mind and eyes. She moaned slightly before slowly moving to a sitting position. Her head was pounding, as in someone decided to take a hammer and whack at it. Amu moaned again before finally taking a good look around, she was back at the same room she was the day before meaning she was back at Mr. Tsukasa's mansion.

The ex-princess stretched slightly then winced, the pain in her left arm was burning again and without the adrenaline from yesterday the pain was excruciating. It felt as though hot needles were pricking her over and over again nonstop. It didn't take long for Amu to notice the white gauze slowly turning red. Great, she just reopened the wound again.

She swung her legs over the bed and stood up, her head swayed again however, she managed to hold onto a nearby table. She managed to reach the door in one piece before hearing voices outside the door. Quickly, she ran over to the bed and feigned sleep; soon after, the door opened revealing Ikuto, Mr. Tsukasa and Kukai.

"You don't need to pretend to sleep. You weren't exactly quiet when you ran back to the bed." The stranger's voice announced, Amu sighed and sat up. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the three.

"Why am I back here?" Her finger twirled a strand of pink hair around, causing it to curl. She was trying to not look at Ikuto after what had happened, she couldn't help but blush a little. Never in her life had she ever even hugged a male, let alone kiss them. The blush disappeared after she finally processed that he had only done so to drug her. Great, first kiss gone due to drug intentions. After she finished digging through her thoughts, Amu looked up at the three.

Ikuto and Kukai exchanged looks; Ikuto was shaking his head while Kukai was nodding. Mr. Tsukasa sighed and decided to take the lead.

"We, Kukai, me and Iku-"Said person growled rather menacingly, Tsukasa bowed his head in apology. "Right, Kukai and I were willing to propose something to you."

Amu's right eyebrow lifted at the mention of the proposal, why was Ikuto so against it? Hate was swirling in Ikuto's azure colored eyes.

"I refuse it." She answered matter-of-factly. "Whatever it is you are proposing to me, I refuse."

Tsukasa chose to remain quiet while Kukai burst into a fit of giggles.

"I get why you like her!" His elbow acquainted with Ikuto's side, rather painfully. "She didn't even hear the proposal and she refused!" Kukai shrugged after finishing his laugh with a sigh. "Too bad, we assumed she'd want revenge on the King." Amu visibly twitched.

Her eyes narrowed at the three before settling on Ikuto for a few moments, he was clearly not happy about any of this. For some reason, this caused Amu to get even more interested. Amu crossed her arms and stared at them. "I'm listening."

Tsukasa and Kukai stared at each other for a few moments then Kukai managed to speak up. "Well, el royal bastard has taken something precious from all of us." He scoffed then added with a sarcastic tone, "Shocking right?" Amu rolled his eyes at his sarcasm. "In any case, said royal bastard chose to escape to the Middle East on a 'business trip' without el royal bitch."

Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing, the KING himself moved to the Middle East because of her? Or was she giving herself too much credit? But something else caught her fancy, why were they helping her get revenge?

"This proposal includes an 'us' in it doesn't it." The confused faces around the room caused her to sigh, "Meaning we would ALL work together for this, am I correct?"

Tsukasa nodded and Amu automatically closed her eyes. "I refuse then."

A silence stretched in the room before Kukai decided to break it.

"The hell? We're being nice and giving you a fucking option here!"

"Do not confuse kindness with pity, I have no need for pity as I am not as pitiful as what I may seem."

"Yeah says the bitch who was crying 'Ami, Ami, Ami' in her sleep."

Another silence stretched in the room once more, "Out." Her words barely a whisper, causing everyone but Ikuto to miss them.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Speak louder will ya!"

"I said GET OUT!" Amu's small hands clenched onto the bed sheets in front of her, knuckles whitening in the process. This household was unbelievable, her own household was even worse….It wasn't until now that Amu realized that she was alone and that the only way to deal with it was to just embrace it. This caused the young ex-princess to smile slightly. It's weird how much a few days could change someone, Amu wanted to change every fiber of her being and she knew the perfect way to begin. A change of appearance is always first then a change of personality and finally a change of fate. The young woman now had a vendetta to accomplish and she would stop at nothing to regain it.

"I want to be alone." Several eyes gawked at her, by several it naturally means Kukai's eyes. Kukai couldn't believe his ears; she had raised her voice but then got it back under control. He couldn't help but feel a snap in the atmosphere. He looked up at Tsukasa who nodded his agreement in leaving; the two men left the scene leaving Ikuto and Amu alone together.

Ikuto took a few steps forward, causing Amu to flinch at his actions. What was he planning to do? Assault her as he did earlier or worse, drug her again? Her eyes narrowed at the man, suspicious of his forthcoming actions.

"I'm assuming you're free tomorrow." Amu's eyebrow lifted, "We'll go somewhere."

Amu's eyes widened, "Why? So you can assault me again?"

Ikuto gave his trademark smirk causing Amu to look away to refrain from gawking. "I doubt the word assault can be used when the receiving party was enjoying it."

Amu blushed again, her eyes as wide as the moon. How can he say such things without batting an eye? And that horrendous smirk of his….Hn. "I was not enjoying it."

"Why didn't you push away then?" His question came almost immediately, catching her off guard.

"Er…Uh…" She stammered, "As if I could move when you were holding me so tightly."

He smirked again, oh gods! "Still you could have moved your waist, or even your head. You could have even kneed me in my wonderful nether regions and yet you didn't."

'_Wonderful nether regions my ass.'_ Amu gasped, had she truly just used such language? Wait no, the voice didn't sound like hers, she smacked her palm to her forehead, great now she was being delusional.

"I was just…" She thought for the right word, "shocked and so paralyzed."

Ikuto gave her a long stare then a smile spread across his lips. His face moved towards hers slowly and steadily. "Was that your first kiss?" His azure eyes stared into her golden eyes.

Amu opened her mouth to say something then closed it, she looked away with her arms crossed. "Whatever."

A long silence spread in the room, making Amu a little edgy. Why wasn't he saying anything, curiously, she opened her eyes to look at him and gasped. He looked so…happy? Ecstatic even. As if having her first kiss was a gift sent from the gods. Blushing again, she looked away with a slight pout.

Suddenly his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled. She looked bewildered, "Okay I'm taking you out early. As a show of gratitude." Amu felt like asking gratitude for what. "Damn, a royal first kiss…That should be a equivalent to at least a thousand indulgences*" He muttered, "Wonder how much a royal first 'time' would get me. Probably a one way trip ticket to heaven."

Amu rolled her eyes, not able to contain herself. She blushed even more than thought humanly possible at the thought of him teasing her. "Are you teasing me?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Should I tease the lamp?" He then approached the lamp, "So lamp, how ya doing? I see you and the outlet are pretty 'plugged in' together. No pun intended of course, I was wonder if you had any advice for me. I want to get 'plugged in' with a certain royal highness but I don't think she's interested. Got any good old advice for me? Preferably made in China, not meant to be picky or anything."

Amu's eyes widened, was he serious? Talking to a lamp all of a sudden, only he would make a simple outlet and lamp seem so erotic. Great, now Amu would never be able to look at an outlet or lamp the same ever again. She then stuttered before realizing his trick. "Hey Wait! You were still teasing me!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes, "Duh," he then proceeded to barely connect his lips to her ears. "Why do you want to make it more than a tease?"

Amu's eyes bulged again and Ikuto chuckled…His form of laughing. "God I love teasing you, I wish this was my job instead."

Amu pouted again and turned towards her bed ready to climb in. "Are you sure you want to do that? It's either together in bed." Amu scrunched her nose, "Or together outside. Your pick."

Frozen in mid motion, the pinkette sighed and made her way to the door with an all too knowing fiend behind her with a full blow smile on his face. For once since Ami's death, Amu didn't think about her dead sister, or her dead maid. All she thought about the annoying guy that walked her to the main door of the mansion, once they stepped outside the moonlight made Ikuto's dark blue hair glisten and look like a planetarium due to the reflection of the stars. Nothing would ever make her admit the love for his hair and eyes, not even death itself.

* * *

A/N

Am I the only girl that gets turns into a big blob of jelly when the boy/man is super controlling and possessive? Yes? Oh well, more for me anyway. I assume chapter 5 will be the start of the actual plot/vendetta. Thank you to the people that followed and the one that Favorited the story. No idea how that made my day xD I technically already have the next chapter written but if you have a specific request on what you want to happen then drop a review and I'll edit it! Uhhh 5 reviews...Yes I only want 5...Or more...Anyway see you next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I think I may be a few days late on this one. Sorry! I've had a hectic last couple of days.

I'm actually looking for a Beta for these chapters. Since I'm not the best authors around you know? I only recently made an account on here so I'm not exactly sure how everything works yet... *sigh* Here's the new chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Shugo Chara isn't mine. If it was...There would be Amuto babies EVERYWHERE!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Amu always wondered how she got herself in certain situations; it was as if danger or the unknown followed her everywhere she went like a stupid magnet. Ikuto had forced her into going to god knows where and here she was, her life in danger, while an all too knowing blue haired young man laughed at her clumsiness. This day couldn't go any better.

"Stop laughing and assist me." The pinkette glared at him as her hands hung the nearby pole for her dear life.

"Do a pole twist first, I want to see if you have any talent."

"Are you grouping me with the nearby whores?! Screw you!"

"Not yet, but in due time Amu."

The pinkette blushed, almost the same color as her own hair. With a quick huff, she stared down the possibly hundred meters to what would soon be her own death. Soon after leaving Tsukasa's mansion, Ikuto had convinced her to climb a nearby house with the assumption of their destination being nearby. To Amu's surprise, the two were only climbing higher and higher. Now Ikuto had dragged her to a tall building, her footing a mere couple of centimeters wide and the pinkette wasn't known for her agility.

Ikuto chuckled at the pinkette again, he didn't plan on taking it this far but he couldn't resist. Her agility must definitely be the worst, who knew the ex-princess could be such a klutz. She could barely stand on a normal sidewalk and here she was, standing on something not even a meter wide while hanging onto a pole. The sight was certainly not something you see every day. He didn't bother to mention that they were actually standing above their destination; the sight was too unique though… He promised himself to tell her later.

"If you ask me nicely I'll help you." He could tell the pinkette wasn't even considering it, her ego was too big for her own good. Ikuto shrugged and marched right by her, barely even swaying from lack of balance. Amu couldn't help but roll her eyes, he was doing this on purpose, flaunting around the fact that he had a better balance than her. Well whatever, if Amu was anything that would be hard-headed and hardworking. She growled again, angry at the blue haired young man then gasped again. She really needed to stop that, slowly her balance got better. What changed? She managed to walk a good distance before swaying again, she growled again due to frustration and then her balance improved again. What the….? A smile spread across her lips, every time she would lose her balance she would slightly growl and then it would come back again. Amu was sure it was a coincidence but took advantage of it anyway.

Ikuto stared at her, it seems like she was getting the hang of it and he was honestly not pleased. He was hoping to enjoy it some more, smirking again, he approached her slowly and stopped right in front of her.

"W-"

Quickly, he pushed her back and sent her flying off the wall. A shriek echoed throughout the area, luckily for them there was no one around to hear it. Ikuto started running down the wall, shifting his weight so his feet could stick to the wall. With a swift jump, he bounced on a nearby tree to land onto another and then another. Ikuto repeated the motion in a zigzap motion before landing on the ground, his arms awaiting a very flustered pinkette.

Amu's eyes opened as wide as the moon, he had just pushed her off the wall! She was making progress too, so why? She was finally mastering the art of walking on a wall without falling off and what does he do? Push her off… Damn him! Pardon her language. Highly angered, Amu landed in Ikuto's arms, her eyes gleaming of murderous intents. Quickly, Ikuto dropped her and ran off towards a dark amusement park. Oh no, he wasn't getting away from this that fast; Amu quickly gave chase and also quickly lost him.

Oh great! So much for teaching him a lesson, suddenly she noticed a shadow moving quickly towards the mirror house. Gotcha. Amu huffed and, as quickly as possible, she ran over to the mirror house. The wind caused her waist-length hair to sway backwards, curling it at the ends due to the up and down motion. It was quite a distance, causing the pinkette to repeatedly gasp for hair while holding onto her knees, her back was hunched forward. Subconsciously, the pinkette moved a stand of hair behind her hair and made her way inside the Mirror Mansion. Instantly she regretted it, Ikuto was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Images of him appeared on the cracked mirrors but he was nowhere in sight, this is why she hated Mirror Houses, what's fun about getting lost in the dark? The pinkette shook her head and proceeded to relying on her ears, a reflection doesn't make sounds but the real one does.

Amu heard footsteps to the right and instantly whirled around to find Ikuto there….Or at least, an image of him. She growled and searched once more, footsteps to the left, then behind, then to the right…..How was he moving so fast and yet accomplishing long distances at the same time? He wasn't jumping, he was walking otherwise the sound would be louder. The pinkette frowned and listened once more, she took a deep breath then out and held it so that her breathing wouldn't interfere with her hearing. Right, no left, wait back to the right, now behind…..Wait, the sounds were different everytime. Objects! He was throwing objects! No wonder she couldn't find him, footsteps….footsteps….Amu took a deep breath again and took a few steps forward, with her eyes closed, Amu focused on her hearing once more. Footsteps, object, footsteps, object, footsteps, a ball, footsteps, a piece of glass, footsteps, a pen? Pencil? Footsteps, BREATHING! The pinkette quickly sidestepped to the left and pushed forward. The glass in front of her fell back but stopped half way, she looked behind it and saw Ikuto rubbing the back of his hair in pain. Amu grinned, "Found you." Unknown to Amu however, Ikuto used the Mirror House to make her forget all about her anger with him from earlier. Amu had won the battle but Ikuto, he had won the war.

"Whatever, you cheated."

"W- How? It was fair and square if I must say so myself."

"Hn." His hand grasped onto hers, "Come on, I have something to show you."

The young man led her to the other side of the park, Amu felt like pointing out that he didn't have to hold her hand like that but chose to be quiet….What harm could it cause? The two arrived at a strange building with machines, what were those? They looked like….teacups but bigger.

"Stay." Amu nodded while Ikuto disappeared behind a door, a smirk on his face.

It wasn't until later that the pinkette realized what he had said. "I'm not a dog! Or any other form of canine!" Spontaneously, all the lights in the amusement park lit up; the colors were so bright, so….beautiful. The teacups were all pink and orange, the wheel in the middle sparkled as if it was coated in sugar. The ride next-door which looked like horses going in a circle looked absolutely magical, it made her feel like a Princess again then suddenly she felt a sting in her chest. When Ikuto returned, he was expecting to see an excited 17 year old but instead he found a pinkette with a pale face looking at a horse ride. The young man tried to make the connection then realized what she was thinking about, quickly, his left hand wrapped around her eyes as if she was looking at something inappropriate.

"Shh, you didn't see anything. Nothing there." He moved her body around so she was facing the tea-cups instead then released her eyes but still held a firm hand on her shoulders. "See? Nothing but tea-cups."

Amu blinked, once more then again as if trying to erase the image from her mind. Slowly, she forgot all about the horses and focused on the ride in front of her. "Tea cups? Seriously? We wouldn't even fit in that."

"If we smush together sure."

"Um…No, last time I got close to you, you assaulted me."

"I keep telling you, it's not considered assault if the other party enjoyed it."

"But I di-" He rose his eyebrows causing Amu to finish weakly, "dn't" With a huff, the pinkette looked away then back at the tea cups. It seemed to attract her, how strange for people to enjoy sitting in an object made for drinking. A hand grasped onto hers and led her to one of the adult sized ones. Ikuto picked her up and set her on one side and took the other side for himself. Unfortunately, not matter what positions they took, Ikuto's legs always managed to slide over to her side.

"Fatty." She grumbled and stared into the distance, subconsciously avoiding the pony ride.

"Yes, the first step to getting help is admitting things about oneself."

The pinkette's eyes narrowed at him before she huffed and looked away with her arms crossed. For some reason, Ikuto always managed to bring out the child side of her that she couldn't let loose. It felt refreshing in some way, but she felt as though she was forgetting something. Something very important at that too. With a quick shake of her head, and a suspicious look from Ikuto, Amu stared into the distance. This Amusement Park was actually going to move soon, they decided the neighborhood was too dangerous so moving it to a new location would be better…if only it wasn't TOO far from the people here who actually enjoy going there.

"Isn't this place going to be shut down soon?" She asked all of a sudden.

Ikuto stared into the distance as well with his arm resting on the edge of the teacup to hold his head up. He nodded but remained silent.

"This is actually the first time I've ever been here, but the cigarette incident was everywhere in the newspapers." She confessed.

Ikuto didn't say anything, he merely watched her with his dark blue eyes. His matching hair flowed to the left due to the wind before resting back in place, as if it hadn't even moved to begin with.

"I'm glad I got to come before they completely moved it away. Do you know exactly when they move it?"

"Tomorrow." Quick and to the point. Amu sighed then nodded as if she understood some big mystery.

A long silence stretched between the two, words weren't necessary at the moment….Just presence. There was no moon in the sky, probably the night of the New Moon. The stars were invisible due to the lights of the amusement park, it reminded her of someone. Someone that wasn't there but was at the same time, Amu was giving herself a headache so she decided to drop the topic. She was on the brink of remembering something, something important.

Suddenly, the breaker dropped causing the teacups to jerk to a stop. Amu's body jerked forward, causing the pinkette to hit her head on the edge of the ride. She hissed in pain and rubbed her forehead feeling a bump starting to form. Great, she'd go home with a bump on her head. What would Father think about this…..Father? The King….

The pinkette mentally slapped herself, as a way of protecting itself, her brain decided to forget what she wanted to forget. Amu shook her head, she had to leave tonight before anymore happiness caused her to forget about Ami again. Luckily for her, the dark hid her expression from Ikuto, or so she thought.

"Come on, let's go." He stood up from the teacup and started making his way towards the ponies. "The breaker can't go back on a second time."

Amu nodded and followed behind him in silence, the walk back home was completely silent. There was no wind, no stars and most importantly, no words. The first time they were together for so long without any exchange whatsoever. The pinkette looked at him from behind, he was pretty tall compare to her; Ikuto probably had a whole head on top of her. He had a scrawny type of body but underneath his clothes, Amu was sure, there were muscles and possibly a 6 pack.

The walk back home seemed way longer than the walk to the park, Amu was exhausted by the time they reached Tsukasa's mansion. Slightly angry at his silence, Amu broke into a run for the door. She quickly opened the door then slammed it behind her, in front of Ikuto's face. Kukai's body jerked from the couch where he was sleeping, he fell onto the floor from the shock of the slammed door. The boy hissed in pain and glared at Amu before looking at her expression.

"Damn! What crawled up your ass and died?!" Amu glared at him, so menacingly that it shut him up. Moments later, Ikuto opened the door and closed it softly.

"Why don't you be more like him?" Kukai pointed at him then walked away with a series of crude curses.

The pinkette stared at Ikuto before making her way towards the room they had given her. Ikuto followed behind her quietly, into her bedroom and into her bed.

"Um…What do you think you're doing?" Amu asked, she hadn't even reached the bed yet and he already made himself comfortable.

"Getting ready for bed of course." Ikuto padded the area next to him, "Come on."

The pinkette lifted an eyebrow, this was when her brain usually kicked in gears. One part of her actually wanted to sleep with him, to feel comfortable next to someone who somewhat understood her, to feel warmth for once in her 17 years of life, however, the other rational side was sending alerts through her body. Tsukiyomi was a stranger, she barely knew him so getting in bed with him was obviously a big no no. Despite this being her last day, she couldn't just get in bed with a stranger, that would be no better than the whores around the corner.

Ikuto could tell she was conflicted about this whole thing, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Azure met golden before the young man grabbed Amu and in one quick movement, the pinkette was in bed with him. Her face brightened a bright pink that was probably even brighter than her own hair. The pinkette tried to wriggle out of his grasp, with no avail of course, she thrashed around and Ikuto seemed to move even closer. His nose was in her long hair, he sniffed in her strawberry scent and sighed.

"You smell good." He muttered, sleep dripping in his voice.

The pinkette froze for what seemed like an eternity, after a while, his grip loosened and Amu was able to get away but she didn't move for a while.

"Tsukiyomi-san?" Silence. The pinkette whirled around to look at him. "Tsukiyomi-san?!" Amu nudged him, silence. He was out cold.

For the first time since she's met him, Amu took a good look at his face. He always seemed so mysterious, while Ikuto knew just about everything about her, she knew nothing about him. This angered her for a moment but she soon let it go, it didn't matter. Her eyes trailed his features, his eyelashes were so long that any other girl would be jealous, his hair matted onto his forehead and pillow. Slender fingers moved a few strands away from his face, Amu's fingers moved from his forehead, down his cheek, and then his jaw and she left it there for a moment. Ikuto looked so peaceful in her eyes, Amu chuckled a bit, her plan of asking him to help her was now out the window. Peace shouldn't be disturbed for such a stupid reason as revenge.

Slowly, as to no wake him up, the pinkette got off the bed while barely shifting the weight of the bed. Her eyes darted over to the nearby closet; she slowly opened it to find a backpack full of something and several hangers with dark colored outfits. She opened the bag to find a flashlight, ropes, a cell phone and a few other items she couldn't name. The ex-princess discarded the ropes, and the other items. The backpack seemed way too convenient, and as suspected, the pinkette found a small tracker at the bottom of the bag. She ripped it off the backpack and threw it behind her where it landed on the bed. Ikuto moaned and moved around his sleep before coming to a stop, Amu flinched at the thought of getting caught but only silence answered her insecurities so she decided he was probably still asleep. She quickly snagged a few black outfits while also changing her own.

Now Amu was dressed in tight black leather jeans that were tied on the sides with grey laces, a tank-top type shirt stuck to her B cup breast with a black leather jacket to cover her shoulders. She put up her hair in a high ponytail that ended around her waist. When the pinkette decided it was time to leave and that she was ready, she made her way back to the bed with Ikuto. Softly, she leaned forward and moved some hair off his face and stared at him for a moment.

A slight smile graced her features before she leaned a bit more to whisper next to his ear. "Thank you, good bye." And with that the pinkette departed from Tsukasa's mansion and headed for a hair salon.

"Welcome welcome! What can we do for you?" The woman appeared from behind the counter, her short curly hair reminded Amu of Yaya.

"My hair, change the color to black and add in golden highlights."

"But you have such pretty-"

"I can find another salon." Amu wasn't in the mood for meaningless conversation, when she wanted something, she gets it. That includes her revenge on the king, but first thing's first.

After the procedure was finished, the ex-princess looked in the mirror and smiled slightly. Now her hair was a glossy black, she also asked for a haircut which now left her high ponytail down on her mid-back. The golden highlights kind of shined underneath the salon lights. Yes, Ami did love the color gold and now Amu can tell it matched her eyes perfectly. A slight tear dripped from the edge of her eyes, the beautician started panicking.

"I'm sorry! Did I get it wrong?"

Amu wiped the stray tear and smiled at the girl, "No, it's perfect. Thank you. Charge it on the Hinamoris."

The lady nodded before suddenly realizing who she was speaking to. She automatically bowed and muttered several apologies. "Don't bother." The lady froze at Amu's voice, just a few minutes ago it was cheerful now it seemed as though she had magically matured. "I'm not longer a princess. Consider me a nomad."

Leaving the woman with gaping eyes, Amu slung the backpack on her shoulder and made her way towards her last destination before commencing on the first stage of her revenge. Her last destination was the Queen's bedroom back at the Hinamori mansion. She figured the same thing would occur if she appeared from the front gates so the back gates seemed like the wisest option. Just as I thought, the pinkette thought as she merely pushed open the back opening and headed straight for the Queen's chamber.

The pinkette broke open her jewelry drawers with a large thug and rummaged through. It wasn't there. She opened another drawer, it still wasn't there. Another, nothing. The Queen who was sleeping on the bed woke up startled from the noise.

"W-Who?" Her voice sounded panicked

"Shut up." Amu snarled but paid no mind to the action, she felt like an animal anyway. "Where is it?"

The Queen quickly snagged a nearby cloak and put it on her bare shoulders, "Who are you." It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Where is Ami's bracelet?" Her eyes narrowed on the Queen and noticed her eyes wander to an area to the left. The chest where she kept her precious belongings, the pinkette slammed her foot on the chest. "You have two options, either give me the key or I'll break it open. Your choice."

The Queen's eyes glistened, probably from unshed tears. She couldn't recognize who this stranger was, the only one who would want the bracelet would be Amu but she didn't have black hair. She was too engrossed in her thoughts to realize the stranger was now standing right in front of her. The face gave it all away, "Amu?"

The pinkette's hands slammed onto the Queen's chest, forcing her down on the bed. Amu laid her legs on the Queen's sides, her hands wrapped around her thin neck and tightened.

"I'm no longer who you think I am." Her voice dripped with venom. "I'm new, reborn even." The gripped tightened even more.

The Queen's eyes stared up at Amu in what seemed like fear. "The key!" Amu's golden eyes stared into hers before the Queen's eyes slowly looked down at her own chest to reveal the key on the necklace. Quickly, Amu's hands ripped the key off causing the Queen to yelp in surprise and pain. With a quick movement, she got the chest open and found Ami's necklace in one glance.

"The King won't let you off easily." The Queen's voice was raspy, probably from the early choking. Amu's hands itched to choke her again.

She chuckled, "Oh dear, I hope not. Tell him not to waste his time looking for me, I'll look for him." Her leg swung to the window, shattering it. The shards fell to the ground with loud clings. "It's a shame though, why would he leave his wife here?"

The Queen's mouth opened to say something before Amu cut her off, "Security as an excuse isn't valid. I mean the safest place would be by his side wouldn't it? Look at me, I got here pretty easily and there's still no one here to save you." Another wave of force laughter erupted from her lips.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you; my business isn't with you after all. Besides, Ami would be sad to see you dead." The Queen's eye widened at who she thought was a stranger.

"Stand in my way and I will kill you. Without a second thought." Amu then jumped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness.

The Queen slumped onto the ground and sobbed, quietly. Her shaky hands reached for the nearby telephone and she dialed for her husband. The receiving end responded in one ring, "Amu came."

**BACK AT THE TSUKASA MANSION**

Ikuto had opened his eyes the moment Amu left, his ears were still burning from Amu's whisper. He hadn't expected her to stay but it seems like the memory drug he had given her the day before hadn't lasted as long as he wanted it to. The bed still felt warm since she hadn't left too long ago. His hand subconsciously tugged onto his own ear while his other one reached for the cellphone in his pocket.

While he searched for the number he wanted, his mind wandered off somewhere else. Amu was too smart for her own good, he noticed the tracker they had planted on the backpack she took. He tongue clicked in frustration, he prepared a backpack in case she still felt like leaving even after spending some time with him. Apparently, the answer to that one was obvious but he still held hope. Ikuto wondered if she noticed that this room was his own room, probably not. She may smart on several cases, this wasn't one of them.

With the click of a button, Tsukasa answered on the other end. "She left."

Silence answered him on the other hand while he rummaged through the drawers of his room for a duffel bag, he soon stuffed it with several pairs of clothing. He dressed himself in all black and stared back at the room that was once his.

Tsukasa commented on something from his end and he chuckled slightly. Then the mansion owner asked him the million dollar question.

"Yeah I'm leaving."

* * *

A/N

YAY! The actual story is finally beginning! This chapter may seem rushed due to the scene changes between Tsukasa's Mansion to the Parlor and then to the Hinamori Palace but...I really needed to start the vendetta in the next chapter so...yeah. I'm planning on this story being quite long, around 40 or so chapters….Maybe even more. I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out! I actually re-read it word for word. The story is flowing quite smoothly too!

Any reviews would make my day ^_^ No flames though, if you don't like the story then please click away. There's a thin line between flaming and constructive criticism. The latter would be GREATLY welcomed with open arms. Until next week!


	5. Chapter 5

Whoops! School just started so no computer for me except on weekends. *cries in a corner* Anyway here's the 5th chapter for the ones who read this story.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own it the last 4 chapters, what makes you think I'll own it this time?

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

The ex pinkette frowned at the sun that was now burning at its brightest, she assumed it was around 11 in the morning, with a groan she swung her legs over the bed. Her habit of ending up on the floor whenever she did that was now down the drain, she couldn't even remember the last time it happened. A lot of things have changed since then anyway; Amu had made her way across many countries, trying to find the King. Every time she got closer, he would move away and the chase would continue. It's been around 5 months since she left Mr. Tsukasa's mansion to start her vendetta.

Amu's hand ruffled her black hair, she looked at the ends and decided it was about time for another haircut. She made her way towards the bathroom and did her morning ritual which consisted of brushing her teeth while thinking of ways to find the King and showering while thinking of ways to find the King. Seems like everything she did now was never for her own self, it didn't need to be anyway. She picked out a set of black clothes and headed out for the day.

A small child bumped into her right side, causing her to drop the cellphone that was in her hand. He crouched, picked it up and handed it over to her without making any eye-contact. He muttered an apology and ran off. Amu shrugged it off and made her way towards the shop he entered. It was strange, what would such a young child be doing in such a place. It was infested with drugs and prostitutes at a certain time at night. The business just started and no one knew of their 180 degree change that occurred every Friday night at 9 PM . Her hand moved the beads out the way to head inside, her eyes scanned the area as she made her way towards the bar counter. The bartender eyed her and continued on cleaning the glass in his hand. Amu lifted an eyebrow and slid an envelope towards him.

Suspiciously, he opened it and stared at her. "What do you want with him?"

Amu narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her legs, "Do you ask his customers the same thing? Or am I the special one?"

The bartender stared at her some more then back down at the envelope. He slid it back at her and continued on with his business of cleaning glasses.

Amu cliqued her tongue quietly and looked towards a group of men on the side. She wasn't going to pay the bartender for what she wanted, it wasn't necessary.

"Let's make a deal." The bartender hesitated for a moment before continuing on cleaning his glass.

"If you let me see him, I won't mention the business change that occurs here." The bartender stared at her completely now, his eyes widening. This means he either has no other job opportunities or he's the owner. She gambled on the last one.

"Every Friday night." He set the glass down on the counter with a slam loud enough to crack the glass. But it didn't. "At 9 PM."

The bartender narrowed his eyes at her, he reached for something underneath the counter. Probably some sort of weapon, probably a knife considering the position she was in. After all, what other way to put the place out of business than just bring out a random gun?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The bartender froze in mid-motion. "The business wouldn't do as well if you did. I would make sure of that." Amu's gaze didn't waver in the least, she was dead serious.

The bartender then pointed to a private room on the side, you wouldn't be able to notice it unless you stared close enough. Amu snagged the envelope back and made her way towards the door without looking back. She made sure the bartender heard her "Good choice." Before she left.

Without even knocking, Amu swung the door open and slammed it behind her. She sat down on a nearby couch while she waited for the man she needed to finish his business with the woman on his lap.

"Seriously? I'm in the middle of something."

Amu stared, not saying anything. To make him slightly feel better, she let her eyes wander towards a painting on the wall as if to say 'there, now you have privacy.'

The man sighed and pushed the woman away from him, "Come back later." The woman clicked her tongue, fired a glare at Amu then slammed the door behind her.

"She won't be back later." Amu merely mentioned and crossed her legs in front of her. "Do you have what I want?"

The man feigned having his feelings hurt and shrugged. "Come on, Himamori-san." Amu glared at him, not only had he called her by her legal last name, he actually pronounced it wrong.

"No come ons, you either have it or not." Amu uncrossed her legs and stood up, a sign that she was leaving.

"Wait!" He shouted, "I do have it!" Nikaidou knew that if he didn't hand over the goods he would have to pay back the large sum of money that he already spent on tonight's drugs.

The young woman extended her hand towards him, "Well then?"

The man sighed, reached into a lower drawer in his desk and handed over a yellow envelope which Amu quickly took into her possession. "What do you need that for anyway? If you're planning on doing what I think you're planning, you're going to get killed."

Amu had already reached the door when she heard him speak, a slight smile spread on her lips, a smile that hadn't quite reached her eyes. "Do you ask your customers the same thing? Or am I the special one?" Her lips have memorized that line by now; everyone she got services from always said the same thing so having a line for that made it easier.

"Hn." He crossed his fingers on the desk and stared at the door that was just closed. She looks so young, yet her features have hardened as if she went to war and saw how the world really was. The man picked up the telephone on this desk and dialed a number. "Yes, I would like you to make an investigation on someone."

Amu walked back to her apartment, where she was currently living. She's been here for more than 2 weeks and this was the only lead she got, Amu sighed and laid on the bed. Her eyes lingered on the yellow envelope in her hand, this kept her here for 2 weeks. She needed to work faster, the longer she waited, the further away the King got.

Shuffling sounds attracted her attention to her closet, she grabbed a nearby knife that she kept in her pocket for protection and with a quick movement, the closet was open. A young child fell out and landed, face-first, onto the hard wooden floor. That would certainly leave a mark.

"What are you doing here?" The knife gleamed under the room light, it's sharp edge was pointed at the boy.

The child squirmed and sniffled, was he crying? "Kid! I asked you a question!" She roughly grabbed the kid's arm and yanked him up. Amu really hated being rough, this wasn't who she really was but that Amu is long gone….Or at least, should be. His face was badly bruised, there were cuts and injuries just about everywhere. He winced from her touch and she realized her hand was gripping onto another wound. The kid looked up at her and Amu's eyes widened slightly, dark blue eyes. They reminded her of Ikuto, she shook her head.

"Why are you here?" The boy just stared at her, "What's your name?" More silence. Amu wasn't so heartless to just leave the boy like he is but who was he? They could have possibly used him as a spy, thinking she would go easy on him just because he's a kid. His eyes said different however.

Amu sat down on the floor and stared at him. Was he worth taking the risk of her trust? The real question was, and then what? If she took care of him, with who would he stay afterwards? Damn it! This is exactly why she never made any contact with anyone! Amu noticed his nose was dripping with blood, probably when he landed on the floor.

"Tilt your head forward." The boy didn't move so Amu decided to show him how it's done by using her hands. "Stay like that."

She stood up and the young boy's hand gripped the lace on her jeans. "I'm going to be back." His grip didn't loosen. "I promise." His grip tightened.

Okay so promising was a touchy subject then. She tried to wiggle out of his grip with no avail. Amu sighed and picked him up in her arms, he was pretty light, malnutrition. Who took care of this kid? No, she shouldn't get involved. His hands wrapped around her neck while Amu walked over to the bathroom with him. She set him down but he held onto her shirt now while she took a piece of toilet paper. She wrapped the paper in her hand and pinched his nose with it. She positioned his head forward and held his nose.

"Breathe through her mouth." And he instantly started breathing through his mouth. What? Was he going to just die of suffocation if she didn't tell him how he was supposed to breathe now that his nose was covered?

After about 5 minutes, she released her hold on his nose and the bleeding stopped. "Good." The used up toilet paper now laid in the trash bucket near the toilet. "I'll go buy you some bandages." His grip returned but he now tugged on the belt hooks she had on her pants. Seriously? His eyes however worried Amu, it seemed as if he was always staring into her eyes.

"Fine then, come."

It only took a few minutes for Amu to put the envelope in her backpack and head out the door. It was weird for her to have people staring at her, or at least, at the young boy that was clutching onto her shirt for dear life. Annoyed at the attention, she snapped the shirt out of his grasp and the boy flinched at the movement and froze in spot. She stared at him for a moment and took a step away from him, he didn't move.

Amu didn't like the way he was staring at several of her body parts, probably to figure out where else he can hold onto. The 17 year old sighed and held her hand out to him, "Hold my hand then."

For the first time, the boy smiled at her and grasped onto her hand. Amu couldn't help but smile at the action before reaching the store. She took a first aid kit, paid for it with some spare money left over from her monthly allowance and returned back home. Her eyes darted over to her backpack, it hadn't moved an inch. Good, no one was here.

The place was silent with only the occasional twitch in the boy's movement as Amu cleansed his wounds. The kid was a mess! His face needed at least 5 Band-Aids, his body overall needed at least 15. Whoever they were, they did him a big one….Or at least, several big ones. The boy overall remained quiet other than the occasional "ow" or "ah" from the alcohol. With a pat on the shoulder, Amu smiled at him and motioned to the door.

"Now come on, get out of here. I fixed you up so you can leave." The boy lowered his head then shook it.

"What do you mean no?" Her voice rose and the kid flinched, with a gentler tone she continued on, "You can't stay here."

A long silence stretched between the two. Could it be? "Do you have parents?"

The kid shook his head, "Father?" another head shake. "Mother?" He shrugged. "Uncle, aunt?" He shook his head. "Relatives?" He began shaking his head then froze before shrugging.

So apparently the story is as followed, father is apparently dead and the mother is nowhere to be found. There are two stories that would fit either, either the father recently died and the mother decided she didn't want to take care of him anymore so he lived on the streets for a moment hence the lack of the mother's location knowledge. The mother probably didn't take good care of him so the two probably never talked hence the lack of relatives' knowledge. The parent was an only child hence the lack of uncle and aunt. Either that or the kid has been living with his mother his whole life, the mother probably didn't like the kid that much so she probably never talked about herself or her family to him which would explain the lack of uncle, aunts or relatives. Amu sighed, both cases were pretty bad.

"I can let you stay the night if you'd like." The kid looked up at her and instantly attacked her with a big hug. Amu was surprised so wasn't able to prepare herself, her head hit the wooden floor with a large thud. She groaned and was shocked to find the kid already snoring. That was fast! That had to be a worldly record! She huffed and tried to stand up with the kid to lay him down on the bed, one problem was that he didn't let go. This kid had a death grip! Amu sighed, she was pretty tired too so whatever. She hopped in bed and hugged him, the new heat in her bed helped her fall asleep faster than usual.

**MEANWHILE IN A NEARBY PUB**

"Hinamori Amu" Nikaidou shrieked then burst out laughing. This was surprising, no wonder she had asked for the King's information. Unknown to her however, he had put in a tracker in the package since the King had ordered him not to give out any information. Of course the King's price was a lot higher, probably tripling Amu's.

A phone rang on his desk, "Yeah?" Silence. Nikaidou played with a nearby pen, "A boy? Why would she be with a boy?"

Another silence. "Yeah, get rid of him too."

Yet another silence, "So? His fault for being with her anyway." One last silence.

"Tonight!" He slammed the phone down on its receiver and started munching on his thumb nail. Amu would certainly leave the next day since she already got what she wanted. If this wasn't done tonight, the King would probably have his head. Nikaidou really didn't enjoy doing these things; Amu seemed like a genuine person. Heck! He'd be pretty pissed if someone killed his little sister too. But this is the real world and in the real world, nothing works the way it should.

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**

Amu's eyes fluttered open, it was well passed 9 PM, she thought. Her eyes wandered over to the young boy still sleeping heavily on the bed. Slender fingers wandered over to his hair, she pushed a few back to notice his skin was already looking somewhat better despite the bandages. His death grip now slipped to her jacket which she slowly got out of.

Without wasting another minute she hurried over to the nearby backpack for the yellow envelope. The weight was slightly off, surely a few papers wouldn't weight this much. Her heart sunk to the ground and possibly lower when she noticed a bright red dot near the floor. The package fell out of her hand onto the desk. Eyes darted over to the mirror to see the reflection of a man with a rifle in hand. He was probably looking for Amu, she sighed after realizing he wasn't aiming for the boy. Too early, the dot inched towards the bed.

She tried to call out to him, damn it! He hadn't given her a name! "Oi!" She whispered, "Kid!"

He moaned a little then flipped over to his side, right on the edge of the bed. If she could get him to flip over once more to land on the ground, the two would be safe but how?! Throwing wouldn't work, then the man at the window would notice she was onto him. Damn it!

3…..2….. Amu took a deep breath then exhaled, ONE!

She lunged forward with enough force to reach the bed and beyond, barely dodging the bullet fired in the bed's direction. Her right shoulder slid on the ground underneath the bed, she slid until she reached the other side of the bed. Quickly, Amu pulled onto the sheets and the young boy fell on her chest and startled awake. She flipped over and shielded his body from the broken pieces of glass with her own. Suddenly, the shooting stopped.

Amu took another deep breath and examined the boy in her arms. His wide eyes stared up into hers with fear, "See? Now you regret not leaving right?" The boy shook his head at her then hugged her. Amu froze for what seemed like an eternity, before she could question his faith in her, she hugged him and sprinted for the door. A bullet grazed her right arm on the way out, it was fine.

She had to get the boy to safety, but they were targeting him too. Whoever it was that paid them to do this knew exactly where she was and with who. She'd only see two people while she was here, the bartender and Nikaidou….. She snarled inwardly, how could I be so stupid?! She thought.

Her legs carried her to the nearby forest in less than 10 minutes, this was her emergency route out in case something went out of order. This certainly wasn't part of the plan. Around 10 minutes after running she began panting, sweating beading on her forehead. Amu stopped in her tracks to catch her breath then turn around to see a barrel right in front of her face. Everything went quiet except for the occasional breeze.

The natural pinkette's chest puffed then lowered out of exhaustion. Her golden eyes stared into the barrel then onto the man holding onto it, his long dark purple hair flowed with the wind.

"Nagihiko…" She panted and held the boy behind her, his right hand clutched onto her hand hard enough to cut the circulation.

"Fancy meetin' you here." He chuckled, "Can you believe how surprised I was to have one of your sources call me, asking for an assassin?"

Amu stared at him, not talking. "What? Back to being mu-"

"Let the boy go." She said, completely concealing the kid behind her. "He has nothing to do with this."

Nagihiko stared at her then to the kid behind him, "Been ordered to kill you both. I get paid for this shit sorry."

Golden eyes darted to the sides, for something, anything! "Don't even think ab-"

"Nagihiko!" A high pitched voice screamed in the clearing. Amu could've sworn a cold sweat dripped down his forehead, Nagihiko instantly froze, his fingers subconsciously slowly pulled on the trigger. The bullet managed to simply graze the pinkette's cheek when Nagihiko fell over. A large black wolf had jumped out of the trees and onto the young man.

Like any other normal human being, Amu froze in front of the animal. Usually people say not to move in front of a wild animal but this one was different. Did this one just save her while he was looking for a late evening snack? Or did it actually save her? The wolf bit down on Nagihiko's collar and flung him to the side. The animal then stared at Amu and she gasped. She'd never seen this animal before but one look into its eyes and Amu relaxed. The color was a deep sea blue, golden met blue before the wolf's muzzle pushed on her lower leg. The pinkette didn't move, she dropped to her knees and stared into the wolf's eyes.

The wolf was beautiful, it's jet black fur looked soft despite it's frightening appearance. Amu's fingers ran through its fur, that gained her a low purr which she smiled at. Her fingers trailed from it's muzzle, to its jaw, down his back and finally reaching the tail which gained her a bite mark from the wolf. Blood trickled down from the puncture wounds in her hand.

"You stupid mutt!" The wolf seemed to blink and took a few paw steps away from her. It was then that Amu realized her attacker was now long gone. The pinkette whirled around at the sound of branches breaking to see a young woman, Amu gasped.

The girl before her was very petite, around 5'1 in height. Her long blonde hair was curly and reached below her waist, almost reaching below her knees. She had a bow in her hair, to push the hair back while Amu analyzed her appearance, the stranger took a few steps towards her. Golden eyes widened, Amu's fingers touched her lips in disbelief.

"Well? You don't have anything to say to me?"

Amu remained silent, from shock.

"This is how you repay your savior?" The blonde put a hand on her left hip, her lips almost pouting. Almost.

Amu continued to remain silent, paralyzed before gasping one name and one name only. "Rima."

Said person smiled brightly, "Took you long enough."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I realize this story looks like it's going nowhere. These first few chapters are really slow because I'm trying to bring in all the characters involved and stuff. It will start getting better when the whole werewolf thing starts getting implemented... Did I just say that? Nope! *Grins* Yeah that was a bit of a spoiler, no more from me though!

_Review if you'd like!_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N YAY! New chapter! This is actually where everything starts clicking in and getting interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I'm going to stop saying these because A) Shugo Chara's owner is Peach Pitt and B) I doubt that will change from here on out.

On with the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

The ex pinkette's eyes were now as wide as the moon and sun combined. Of all people, why did it have to be Rima? Couldn't someone else have saved her? Now she wasn't sure if she should be grateful for her life or not, that is until she realized her vendetta wasn't complete yet, now it made much more sense to thank her.

"If it isn't little Amu. How's the family?" Rima asked, both hands now on her hips. "Not that I expect you to reply or anything. Since you don't have a voi-"

"Good." Amu bit out harshly. So far from the truth. "How are yours?"

"Same as always of course." The blonde eyed her cautiously, last time she checked, Amu was mute.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"I don't know." Amu replied. It wasn't a lie.

"Then why is he clutching onto you for dear life?"

"I don't know."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

Rima's hands clenched, was she making fun of her? "You two look pretty close."

"We're not."

Rima always hated this about Amu, she was so brief and concise. Sure it was a little better now that she can speak but now she preferred the pinkette to go back to being mute. Pinkette? Holy crap! Rima hadn't noticed the sudden change in color hair.

"What happened to your hair?"

Amu grit her teeth, she really didn't want to talk about it.

"And look at your clothes, going through a gothic phase?" She chuckled. This wasn't funny to Amu, this wasn't funny at all but she can't blame her, Rima doesn't know.

"Speaking of which, where's your little sister anyway? She's always tagging along with you like an itch you can't scratch. Ami was it?"

"STOP!"

Both females froze then looked over to stare at the kid that was now holding onto Amu, quivering. Both females were confused and didn't say a word until the boy started talking again.

"Stop." He repeated, "You're mean."

Rima blinked once, surprise written all over her face before it turned back to normal. Who did this kid think he was? "I am only asking questions."

But the kid however was very conscious of the uncomfortable aura vibrating all around Amu, it hurt just standing next to it so imagine being inside. The boy bit the inside of his cheek and remained quiet while never releasing the death grip on Amu's torn jacket. His dark azure colored eyes stared defiantly at the petite stranger in front of him.

"I'm fine kid. Just leave it." Amu sighed and stood up, setting a hand on the boy's left shoulder. She gave it a friendly squeeze to show her thanks then stared into his gorgeous eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Rima cleared her throat, making her displeasure of being ignored quite obvious.

"Amu, listen-"

"Rima." Amu cut her off, she really didn't have time for this. "I will repay you for this one day however I need you to take care of this kid for me." Said kid's heart fell to the ground.

Rima's eyes seemed to twitch, she really didn't like getting cut off and Amu was asking her a favor? What in the world happened to her in the past couple of months? This wasn't the Amu that she knew.

"Then repay me now, come over to my place and explain everything." Amu growled slightly, she was planning on just leaving. "You said you would repay me one day, that day is today."

Damn….Leave it to Rima to pay attention to minor details. With a reluctant nod, Amu followed her "friend" with a pale looking young boy behind her. The ex-pinkette missed the strange expression on the boy's face while she got into Rima's car. It was a very light faded shade of yellow with a star symbol on each mirror. It was the sign of the Kusukusu family.

Hours passed with Rima interrogating Amu in the car, Rima interrogating Amu on their way out of the car, Rima interrogating Amu once they reached her mansion, Rima interrogating Amu until she realized the sadness clouding the ex-pinkette's eyes were due to something even Amu wouldn't talk about.

"So what about the boy?" Rima asked out of nowhere, it was fascinating how close the boy was to Amu, maybe even more than Ami when she was a toddler.

"We've gone through this before." Amu sighed and crossed her legs. "He was in my closet when I got….home…. he was injured. I helped him out and suddenly he never leaves my side." Said young boy was sitting on the floor, looking at one of Rima's pet snake.

The snake slithered around his arm, "He's really dependent on me, especially on things that were obvious. For example." Amu pointed at his now purple arm, the snake's grip was cutting on his circulation. The boy stared up at Amu, a silence question passing between the two before Amu shook her head "no." The boy nodded and started pulling the snake away from his arm, soon after it was back to its original color.

"He probably would have let the snake do that until it was too late. I don't understand his dependency on me. There was a shoot-out-" Rima opened her mouth but Amu interrupted her before she could get a word out. "I asked him if he regretted his decision to stay with me since his life was in danger and he shook his head no. I don't understand you…" Golden eyes stared into his before returning her attention at Rima.

"I do." The blonde muttered softly. Amu truly was a gentle soul despite the way she was portraying herself. Rima didn't know what caused Amu to shift to….Whatever **this** was but she hoped her rival would turn back to her old self, and soon. Suddenly Rima clapped, startling the boy and Amu. "Get some sleep Amu, and you too. You look like you've had a long day."

The ex-pinkette nodded and motioned for the boy to follow her to a random guest room. Amu didn't spend time appreciating the place's beauty; she just laid down on the bed, letting the kid curl up against her. Sleep overcame her soon after.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

Amu woke up to the sound of howling in the middle of the night, her eyes wandered over to the clock near the bedside to find out it's 3:12 AM. She sighed, why had she woken up so early?

The ex-pinkette yawned and propped herself up and realized two things. 1. The boy wasn't near her side which was strange and 2. The howling wouldn't stop.

Worry crept through her defenses, what if the boy left? Would she be left alone again? Even if Amu herself hadn't mentally realized it, she grew attached to the boy these past couple of hours. Without even thinking about her sandals, she bolted for the door of the mansion, eyes scanning the nearby forest.

"Hey kid!" Only the rustling of trees answered her call. Amu's heart thumped inside her ribcage, where was he?! Due to her being near hyperventilation, Amu stopped running aimlessly, sweat dripped down her forehead to the bridge of her nose before completely falling off. Golden eyes scanned to area for something, anything! The sound of snoring passed through the area,

'Snoring?' Amu thought, following the sound. The ex-pinkette gasped once she found him…er… Them. There in the middle of the clearing was the young boy that always followed her and the wolf from earlier. Its muzzle nudged the boy awake once he realized they had an audience of one. The kid's eyes fluttered before squeezing shut, he tried to dig through the wolf's fur in a way to get in deeper.

The wolf's eyes met with Amu's and she froze. Something weird was happening. Everything around her disappeared and all she could focus on was the wolf in front of her. Its dark charcoal coat, the way its nostrils flared as he breathed, the way his ears were twitching at noises that Amu herself could not hear and the best of all, its eyes. They reminded her of someone, the colors were darker though, deeper somehow. The eyes themselves seemed to pop out in contrast with the wolf's fur. They were azul colored, like the deepest parts of the ocean and under the moonlight they shined even brighter.

Subconsciously, Amu approached the animal not even considering the consequences. Heck the thing could have rabies for god's sake. The wolf's eyes never left hers, even when she was close enough to touch his fur. Again, slender fingers ran through its fur, down its tail then back to its muzzle. The wolf purred in approval and leaned into her touch, the movement was symbolic, something Ami used to do. A stray tear escaped her eyes and ran down to her chin, the wolf's tongue reached out and licked it away.

Amu sniffed and froze when it suddenly took her index finger in its mouth. His eyes stared into hers as if in approval before nipping it, the blood seeping into its mouth. Golden eyes widened,

"What did you ju-"Abruptly a loud female voice grumbled in her head, repeating the same words over and over again.

"_Mate! Mate! Mate! Mate!"_ The noise was excruciating, thumping in the deepest parts of her mind. _"Mate! Mate! Mate! Must! Have! Mate!"_ What in the world is it talking about?! What's this about a mate?

Amu sunk to the ground, fear and uncertainty radiating throughout her body along with annoyance. The wolf snarled and the voice squeaked, _"Well fine handsome. I'll leave her head alone."_

Amu's eyes widened, she looked around but found no one. _"You're not going to find me out there since I'm in here."_ Amu frowned, 'In where?' she thought and the voice seemed to scoff. _"In your head you idiot, where else?"_

Amu chuckled slightly, soon after it turned into this hysteric laugh. "In my head?" She asked in disbelief, "this must be a dream."

"_Seriously? My other half is in denial? That hurts hon."_

"Don't call me hon."

"_Fine, asshole."_ Amu gasped.

"That was rude."

"_Well being nice doesn't work with you, so vulgarity it is. Asshole."_

"Stop calling me that!" Amu hissed.

"_Asshole. Asshole. Butthole. Butthole. Ass-"_ Amu scoffed and crossed her arms, "Very mature."

The voice laughed, _"Thanks, I try." _It replied, practically bathing in sarcasm.

_"I see you two hit it off really well."_ Amu heard behind her, automatically thinking it was a threat, she whirled around to find 4 other wolves behind her. Golden eyes widened in disbelief, one wolf is okay but practically a whole pack? Now Amu really wanted to run, she took a few steps back.

_"We're not going to hurt you Amu."_ Another voice sounded out, this one was familiar.

_"Yes my lady. We would never hurt you."_ Yet another voice called out, this one was….. Amu's eyes glistened with tears. "Nadeshiko?!" She called out, not believing what she was hearing. The past couple of months the ex-pinkette thought her maid was dead, now to hear her voice like this, it calmed her down.

Amu finally took a good look at the wolves, all 4 of them. The one on the far left was a dark chocolate brown coat with exotic green eyes. The one next to it was a light gold color with dark purple eyes. Standing next to it was another wolf with a lighter brown coat and a different shade of purple for its eyes and finally on the far right was a wolf, smaller than all the others and probably younger too. It's coat was similar to the one with the gorgeous eyes, it had a dark coat, not entirely black but more black mixed with brown and it's eyes were a dark pinkish brown.

Now that Amu took a good look at them, she realized they were all staring at her. 'Why are they staring at me?' She wondered and the annoying voice from earlier came back. _"They want to kill you, gut you out, rip out your intestines, choke you with it, cut your body into pieces and eat it."_ Amu shivered, that didn't sound to pleasing. She was about to make a run for it when another voice caught her attention.

"_Hey stop fucking with her."_ The dark chocolate wolf with the green eyes barked. Amu finally realized that the wolves were speaking…..the wolves…..were speaking and she can understand them? The world around her felt like it was swirling around.

What's with the cursing anyway? Was it necessary to replace "messing" with "fucking"? "Geez stupid wolf sounds like the rude guy back at the mansion."

"_Hey! The rude guy back at the mansion's name is Kukai and fuck you! I'm not rude."_

The other wolves scoffed, excluding the one holding the little boy earlier. "I think they all just agreed with me."

"_What the fuck?! I'm trying to be nice here! I asked her to stop fucking with you and this is what I get as thanks? Nice one you picked here Ikuto."_

Amu rolled her eyes; she didn't even want to estimate the amount of profanities he's spoken in the last 5 hours. It wasn't until later that she realized he had said "Ikuto."

Amu froze, "Ikuto?" Her golden eyes automatically turned around to look at the other wolf behind her, the one with the azul colored eyes. It nodded and barked, _"Amu."_

The ex-pinkette took a few steps forward then a few steps backwards. The black wolf finally stood up, letting the boy softly drop to the grass before walking to its companions. "Introduce yourselves." It barked.

The dark chocolate padded forward and lowered its head. "Name's Kukai, Beta wolf, don't you forget it."

The light gold colored wolf with the purple eyes padded forward with grace. "Utau. Beta wolf."

The lighter brown simply lowered its head without stepping forward. "We have acquainted before Ms. Hinamori. My name is Tsukasa. Beta wolf."

Finally the youngest of them all stepped forward, with a large grin on his face. "Tadase. Delta wolf."

All wolf heads remained lowered until they all chanted the same words. "Welcome to the pack, Hinamori Amu, Mate of Alpha, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

The words felt like tons of bricks, stacking on Amu's shoulders weighing her down. Her inner voice was chanting, dancing everywhere really. _"OMG Finally I get to be mated!"_ It screamed, _"This is the happiest day of my life!"_

Meanwhile all Amu could think of was, "I'm mated to a werewolf?" Or at least that's what she thought her last thoughts were until she passed out from shock. The last thing she noticed was the wolf on the side that she hadn't noticed before. It's pelt was a dark violet color but Amu couldn't see the eye color.

* * *

Yay! Now we can get started with the interesting stuff. I was getting bored here. *sigh* Anyway hope you guys liked it! Thank you to the people that followed the story: **MiraOhara**, **Natsu713160**, **SyaoBlossoms**, **kagayakuusagi22**, **rosesterling100** and **squirpsdolphin** and the ones that favorited: **MiraOhara**, **kagayakuusagi22** and **squirpsdolphin**. Sorry if I misspelled any names. Means a lot to know that some people are actually reading :D

_Review if you'd like! It's also possible to leave a Guest Review by the way :D_


End file.
